1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an industrial robot, and more particularly, to a robot arm assembly of the industrial robot.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used industrial robot includes a plurality of arms rotatably connected to each other in order, thus, a movement of multiple axis is achieved. For example, a driving member is assembled between the first arm and the second arm to drive the second arm to rotate with respect to the first arm. Therefore, a number of driving members should be assembled between arms if the manipulator has many arms. Thus, the driving members are scattered between the arms of robot arm assembly. This result is the robot arm assembly is more complicated and space consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.